The purpose of this proposal is to facilitate the purchase of a 3T MRI scanner for basic and applied research at The University of Chicago (U of C). This state-of-the-art MRI scanner will provide significant improvements over our current equipment in signal-to-noise ratio, imaging speed, and spatial resolution, and will add whole body imaging capability. This research-dedicated scanner is critical and urgently needed for maintaining the high quality of biomedical research at the U of C. The 3T MRI scanner will be utilized as a University-wide resource as part of an Imaging Core Facility housed within the Biological Science Division of the U of C. Space and substantial infrastructure for operations and technical support for the 3T MRI scanner are already in place. The total cost for purchasing, renovation of the space, and installation of a 3T MRI scanner is approximately $3.67M. Besides the requested $2M from this proposal, the Dean of the Division of Biological Sciences and the Pritzker School of Medicine has committed the funds to cover the remaining cost associated with this purchase. The mission of our Imaging Core is to promote the development and synergistic application of non- invasive imaging techniques to a broad range of medical research disciplines. The organization, staffing, equipment procurement, and operational funding of the Imaging Core are all designed to assure the success of this mission. Presently, the Imaging Core supports a total of 20 active NIH projects (1 PO1, 1 P50, 14 RO1, and 4 R21) that total ~ $39M. All these projects extensively utilize magnetic resonance imaging. In addition, more imaging research NIH RO1 and other grant proposals are pending. This state-of-the-art MRI scanner will provide the latest 3T technology that is essential for successfully performing and expanding NIH-funded cutting-edge imaging research programs at our institution. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]